Powers Via Crystal
The ability to use powers gained from supernatural crystals and gems. Variation of Powers Via Object. Also Called *Crystal of Power *Crystal/Gemstone Power Gain *Extraordinary Crystal/Gem Empowerment *Power Crystal *Supernatural Crystal/Gem Empowerment Capabilities The user gains various special powers and/or effects derived through the use of supernatural gems/crystals. The powers gained could be permanent or temporary. Applications *Self-Power Bestowal *Summoning - through supernatural crystals/gems *Weapon Enhancement - through integration of supernatural crystals/gems **Powers Via Weapon Variations *Jewelry Empowerment Associations *Crystal Empowerment *Crystal Magic *Crystal Manipulation **Gemstone Manipulation *Jewelry Empowerment *Magic *Powers Via Object Limitations *Effects may be irremovable by any means short of the user's death. *Powers granted may be less-than-expected. *Side effects may arise from the gem's/crystal's granted powers. *May be limited to one gem/crystal per person; anymore could lead to death. *Supernatural crystals/gems are fragile, which, once broken, may result in the user's loss of powers. *Powers gained may only be temporary. *Object Negation Known Users See also: Power Crystal. Known Objects Gallery Cartoons/Comics File:Magic_Crystal_(Captain_N_Game_Master).png|Magic Crystal (Captain N: The Game Master) Crimson-gem-of-cyttorak.jpg|Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) gains his near unstoppable strength from bonding with the powerful Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. Nemesis3InfinityGem.jpg|Nemesis (Marvel Comics) as the living physical embodiment of the Infinity Gems, possesses all their powers of Space, Time, Power, Soul, Reality, Mind and Ego. File:Pip Crystals - My Life as a Teenage Robot.png|Pip Crystals (My Life as a Teenage Robot) are among the most powerful and dangerous artifacts in the universe. File:The_Crystal_Heart_at_the_top_of_the_Crystal_Empires_palace_spire_S3E02.png|Crystal Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Seven_magic_geodes_lined_up_in_a_row_EG4.png|Geodes (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) File:Rock_of_KISSteria.png|Rock of Kissteria (Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery) File:Aeon_Crystal_(Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2012).jpg|Aeon Crystal (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) TenkoAllGuardians.JPG|Tenko and her friends (Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) in their super-powered forms granted by their respective Starfire Gems. From left to right: Bolt, Steel, Tenko and Hawk. Power Stones (ThunderCats 2011).png|The Power Stones (ThunderCats 2011) are four mystical stones that grant special abilities once they're fused to a weapon, or a piece of armor. From left to right: Tech Stone, Soul Stone, War Stone/Eye of Thundera, and Spirit Stone. Trollz part7.jpg|Female trolls (Trollz) Anime/Manga File:Red_Stone_Aja_(JoJo)_beam.gif|Red Stone of Aja (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) File:Sailor_moon_crystal_act_13_the_silver_crystal.jpg|Legendary Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) File:Philosopher_Stones_(Symphogear_AXZ).png|Philosopher's Stones/Lapis Philosophorum (Symphogear AXZ) TeknoSaberCrystal2.png|Through his red Tekno Crystal (Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade) the Venomoid controlled Saber/Cain Carter has the capability to become a Teknoman. AxeTeknoCrystal.png|Axe's (Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade) Tekno Crystal and Teknoman Form. Video Games Chaos Emeralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) are a set of supernatural gems that allow the user to do varying things from powering machinery, controlling space-time, to gaining the ability of transformation. Masterem new.png|The Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) has/grants the user the ability to nullify the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and keeping them in check. SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos_Crystals_Profile.png|Chaos Crystals (Sonic Boom) The_Eidoliths_(FF13).png|The Eidoliths (FFXIII) are crystalline items which Lightning and her party use to summon forth their respective Eidolons into battle. Another_CrystalFF.jpg|Crystals (Final Fantasy) are legendary elemental stones and objects that have power over natural phenomena, and function as a powerful source of magical energy. Many antagonists focus their efforts on seizing the crystals to gain power towards their goal. File:Three_Power_Stones.png|The Power Stones (Power Stone series) are legendary stones of mysterious power that are said to make dreams come true. When three are collected, the collector is able to access a Power Change to become a more powerful version of himself/herself File:All_the_Power_Stones.png|The seven Power Stones (Power Stone anime) are each able to grant its bearer incredible power. When the seven stones are united, they can create the Light Stone and bring about an age of miracles and wonder. Token-Warpstone.png|Warpstone (Warhammer series), also known as wyrdstone, is solidified Chaos. As the raw stuff of Chaos it is the ultimate magical substance and greatly sought after by the followers of Chaos. Jewel_Girl_H.png|Jewel Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) has the ability to manipulate gems, and as well derive and use special powers of every gem. Dragons (Combat of Giants).jpg|The dragons (Combat of Giants) derive their powers from the gems they hoard, with a unique bonus effect if used by a dragon of that element. Others File:Crystal_(Chronicle_film).jpg|Crystal (Chronicle) File:Metebelis_crystal_(Doctor_Who).jpg|Metebelis Crystal (Doctor Who) File:Infinity_Stones_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png|Infinity Stones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Crystal-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Common Powers